They're Back Again
by cold.body.warm.heart
Summary: Katniss and Peeta think everything is safe for them and their kids. The hunger games are gone...But are they? When Panem gets a new president, what happens when he wants revenge on katniss and peeta but decideds to take it out on their 2 kids Starlet and Tyler? Will they survive becasue of an old family friend or will they go out on their own? Read to find out! rated T for THG!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I have decided to start another story but I will still work on my other one don't worry. I didn't abandon it. Anyway hope you enjoy this story not sure how long it's gonna be I'm just gonna do it like I am doing with my other story. Write till it comes to an end. Anyway here is the first chapter to They're Back Again:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games although I wish I did. L**

KATNISS POV:

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. The sun felt good on my arm that was hanging off the bed and I didn't want to move but I knew I would have to wake Starlet up for school. I finally decided to have kids since the games were over and Starlet is learning about them in school so I figured we wouldn't have to explain too much. At least I hoped anyway. District 12 was completely rebuilt and everybody went back to their lives like nothing ever happened. I still get stares every now and then and I hear people whisper to their children things like 'See her? She was the mokingjay' but I've learned to ignore them over the years. Peeta still has his moments but they have not been as bad as they were when we first got married. He learned to control them for Starlet. And haymich…well…he's Haymich. An annoying, old, drunk man.

I opened my eyes and sat up taking a deep breath and stretching. I smelt Cheese buns baking down stairs so I grabbed my robe and tied it. I went down the steps as fast as my legs would take me to the kitchen were my Wonderful husband and my wide awake daughter sat eating and talking. My youngest son was sitting in his chair laughing too. They saw me and Tyler ran from his seat and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him back and he took my hand a lead me to my usual seat by Peeta. We ate some cheese buns but nobody really said anything. 13 year old Starlet reminded us of the time so she wouldn't be late.

"It's time to go Dad!" she yelled at Peeta from the living room.

"Coming!" he yelled back and he gave me a kiss bye and messed up Tyler's hair before they left leaving me alone in the kitchen with my son.

"Whatcha want to do today Tyler." I asked. He shrugged in reply. I nodded and decided to throw out some suggestions.

"We could play a board game and when daddy gets back maybe you guys could bake a cake or make some cookies and we can watch a movie while we eat them." I told him. He was on Spring break but since Scarlet went to a different school, her breaks were different so no matter what me or Peeta would have to get up early in the morning.

Tyler shook his head at all my suggestions. "Then what do you want to do today?"I asked him again.

"Could we maybe go hunting?" he asked slowly and quietly.

"Hmmm." I said "We'll have to see. We might though but if I don't today I will take you some other time ok?" I told him. This seemed to perk him up a lot and he smiled wildly.

"Ok mommy." He said and he ate the rest of his breakfast. After he was done we went to the living room to watch cartoon and we both fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up and Tyler had gone to play in his room so I laid there and watched some TV till Peeta got home. I must not have been asleep that long because the school is not that far away from here. Just when Peeta pulled up in the driveway the phone run. I looked at the number and it was Effie. I picked it up and she told me to meet her somewhere and that it was very important that I go and bring Tyler and that she didn't have time to explain now. She told me not to worry about Starlet because her school was bringing everybody so she would be there.

Peeta walked in the door and I told him what Effie told me. He looked as confused as I was but we agreed. I ran upstairs and told Tyler to get dressed and to look nice because if one hair is out of place on my little boys head, Effie throws a fit about it. 'Oh call in the prep team! They need to fix this.' She's done it before and she'll do it again. I got ready then Peeta and we headed out the door to meet Effie for whatever reason. We got to the place she told us and I thought we were just going to have to give a speech for the school but the sight I saw made me gag and I could tell Peeta wanted to the same. We parked the car and Peeta opened my door for me but id didn't want to get out. I wanted to go home and get under the covers and go to sleep and wake up and this would just be a nightmare. But I had a feeling it wasn't.

"Come on Katniss." Peeta encouraged. I slowly got out of the car and walked to Effie who was waiting and she pushed us into the large building and told us to wait there. She took turner and I was about to protest when she held a finger up and shushed me. Then she left.  
I sat on one of the decorated couched and Peeta sat beside me and rubbed my back to calm me down. I'll have to say this did work but I was still worried and scared that something would happen. Something very bad. I sat on the couch and breathed. _Maybe this is a bad dream and I'll wake up in my bed and this would have never happened. I wish that it was all a dream._ I thought. But I knew it wasn't.

Haymich came up to us and he sat on the other side of me. He patted my back were Peeta wasn't rubbing.

"You ok sweetheart?" he asked. I knew he was sober. He wasn't slurring or anything but it probably wasn't his choice. Effie probably told him to stay sober because of what happened years ago when he fell off the stage.

"I'm fine" I said quietly as possible I and I looked down at my hands in my lap. He patted my back again and Peeta stopped rubbing to take my hand. He gave my hand a slight squeeze and I returned it. I could tell he was as scared as I was maybe even more but he did a good job of hiding it that's for sure. I took a deep breath again and closed my eyes praying again this wasn't happening over and over but it was no use.

Effie came over and we stood up.

"Where is Tyler?" I asked her.

"He is out in the crowd. I'm so sorry dear but it wasn't my fault. I'm just going by the rules that the president gave me."

"But the president said no more of these! That these were gone forever! That we wouldn't have to worry about this anymore!" I yelled at her.

"I'm so sorry dear but the new president doesn't agree." She told me and I became confused for the second time today. New president? What happened to the old one? I like him better.

"Whoa. New president?" Peeta said.

"I'll have to explain later but we have to begin." She told us._ Here we go_ I thought and I walked out onto the stage. I found Scarlet in the crowed and she was confused too. Some of the mother's faces were reed with fury at the capitol, some from crying because this is happening again. Peeta and I took our seats and Effie began like she did years ago.

"Welsom, Welcome!" she said in her chipper accent. I was about to throw up. I didn't pay attention to the _extra special film_ that was shown (but then again I never prayed attention to that.) but when she said the words 'ladies first' I was all ears. I was praying my daughter wouldn't be picked. Effie picked out a slip of paper and went to the mic and opened it. She looked over at me with tears forming in her eyes as she read the slip of paper again and again to make sure that it said the right name. The crowed was silent. Not one baby cried. All I could hear was the ringing that I sometimes heard in my left ear from the first games. Effie took a deep breath and said the name as well as she could without crying.

"And our…Girl tribute representing... District 12... Is..." she stopped and looked over to me again. I nodded telling her to go on. "Our district 12 tribute is…Starlet Mellark." she said as she broke down into tears and I felt like doing the same thing. I saw Starlet in the crowd slowly walking down the path the crowd made for her. I wish I could volunteer again but I can't. I'm a victor and a 30 year old victor at that. I can't go into the games anymore but I wish I could. She made her way up to the stage and I couldn't move. I gave myself a small pinch on the arm and realized this isn't a nightmare. This is really happening. I'm going to have to mentor my daughter for the Hunger games. She stood there where the girl would stand and Effie moved to the boy's. She pulled out a name and opened it but she had to give it to the mayor to read. That made me more nervous than I was in the beginning. He read the name loud and clear.

"Tyler Mellark." He read and this time I ran into the justice building to throw up.

**Hey there you guys! How was it? Good? Bad? Tell in me in a review please! Also how do you like the names? Tyler is just something I came up with off the top of my head but Starlet was creative in my opinion anyway. Tell me what you think in your reviews and don't forget if you haven't already to read my other story Science and Love! It pretty good to or so I've been told. Anyway please review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I want to say something before I go on. I know I said tell me if it was good or bad and it's good to tell the truth but don't go and say 'never write again' guess what RC whoever you are I'm going to keep writing because I enjoy it. I'm not a famous author I'm just a 13 year old girl wanting to entertain people and if you don't like it you can either review and say 'bad because…' so I can work on whatever it is or you can shut your trap cause I don't need somebody telling me what I should and shouldn't do! OK! Sorry about that. I'm so glad some people like my story and review. You make me happy! Anyway here's chapter 2!**

I walked out of the justice buildings bathroom and went to the rooms where I can see my children. I saw Peeta enter Tyler's room so I went into Starlet's. She was sitting on the flower decorated couch looking down in her lap crying but when I opened the door she looked up and quickly wiped the tears away. I extended my arms and she ran into them and sobbed into my shoulder. I cried with her and I pulled away brushing her hair away from her face. Starlets face and eyes were red and I had a feeling mine were to.

"You're going to be ok. Just listen to me and Dad ok?" I told her.

"What about Tyler?" she asked. I didn't forget but I did. How am I going to get one of my children back? What about 2?! Yes Peeta and I did it but it started a war in Panem and about ruined my life. I don't want that for my kids.

I looked down. "I don't know." I looked back up and looked her in the eyes. "Just take care of your brother. Ok?" I told her. She nodded and a peacekeeper came in to tell me to leave. I did what he told me to and went to Tyler's room.

I opened the door and he ran to me immediately and wrapped his arm around my waist. He was crying so hard my shirt was soaked from his salty tears. I kneeled down and held his face in my hands.

"Shhh." I tried to calm him but it was no use. He was screaming like a banshee saying he didn't want to go. I told him exactly what I told Starlet but he didn't calm down even then. I had to leave because of the peacekeepers and some other people wanted to see him and my daughter so Peeta and I let them go in. Mom was first. She went to Tyler's room first since he was smaller than Starlet. I could hear his crying as I walked towards the back of the justice building. I met Peeta by the couch we sat on only minutes ago and I cried into his shoulder. I know he was crying to but not as much as I was. My head hurt from all my crying and I was about to throw up again. Peeta tried to calm me down and I worked a little bit but not much. Mom joined us later and we all sat on the couch waiting for the truck to take us to the train so we can go to the capitol.

The train arrived about 20 minutes later and we all got on. I went straight to mine and Peeta's room. I lie in the bed and fell asleep.

STARLET'S POV

I sat back on the couch after mom left. I was so scared. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to die. Even if I did die what about Tyler? What will happen to him? I didn't want to think about that right now. I'll just do what mom and dad tell me to. They survived this once so they'll know what to do. The door opened and Dad came through the door. I could tell he was upset. I hugged him and I didn't want to let go. I cried on his shoulder and he soothed me for a while but the peace keepers made him leave so I sat on the couch again and waited for them to take me to the train.

It didn't take long before we got in the truck with mom and dad. Nana came to say goodbye and good luck but she didn't say much. She never does. My mom says she doesn't like being in District 12 because of what happened to my aunt and grandfather. Mom went straight to her room but dad stayed with Tyler and I. We sat in complete silence while we waited for the train to take off.

**OK guys! How was that? Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't want to post it at the last minute to post it but anyway. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Also you can review and give me ideas please. That would be great! Please review and thanks for reading my storie(s)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Ok thanks for all the reviews and don't forget if you aren't already to read and review my story Science and Love. Also review and give me ideas for both cause Im running out. Here is the next chapter:

KATNISSPOV:

I lay in my bed for what seemed like forever till I heard the door open. I didn't even look up from my pillow to see who it was but I could feel them sit on the bed. They sat on my feet (I like it when people do that) and the rubbed my back. I cried more.

"It's ok sweetheart." I heard Haymitch say. I calmed down a little bit and I sat up on my knees.

"You got a little makeup on your cheek." Haymitch said. We laughed about it and I looked at the pillow.

"The pillow has makeup on it too." I said and laughed a little more. We stopped laughing and I got up.

"Im going to take a shower." I told him. He nodded and got up.

"After your shower you need to come eat lunch." He said. I groaned. I didn't want to go out there.

"We'll see." I said and I walked into my bathroom. Everything was the same and I pressed the buttons and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on my back and I stood there not wanting to move or go anywhere. I finally washed my hair and body and stepped out into the cold air of the train. I dried myself off and went to the bedroom for some clean clothes Effie packed us. I finally decided on a plain black t-shirt and some pajama pants. I brushed my hair and lay back down in bed. I though about going and getting something but I didn't want to get up.

I lay there for about 30 minutes when somebody else came in.

"Com on get up." I heard Haymitch say. I could tell he was at the foot of the bed. I shook me head. HE yanked the covers off and I scrunched a ball to stay warm.

"Come on. Effie will be in here in a few minutes to yell at you and Im positive you don't want that." He said. I groaned and scrunched up tighter.

"Come on now Kat. Your acting like a little kid." He said. This time I didn't do anything. I just sat there.

"Ok." He sighed and I felt the bed come out from under me. He flung me over his shoulder and I beat on the back telling him to let me go. I felt and heard him laugh at my attempt to escape his grasp. I kicked and screamed as we passed Peeta and Starlet who were sitting in the little chairs watching us. They laughed at me too and I just gave up. HE sat me in a chair and I crossed my arms and pouted. Haymitch sat in front of me and Peeta came to sit on my other side and they tried to put food in my mouth but they failed. Miserably. I ended up with food all over my faces where they tried. I went back to my room and washed my face off.

I lay back in bed and Peeta came in holding 2 trays of food.

"Do you want to eat in here?" he asked me and I nodded. He came in and set the tray in my lap and I scooted over to make room for him careful not to spill any food on the blanket.

He sat beside me and I looked down at my tray. He somehow got me some lamb stew and some cheese buns with some hot chocolate. All of my favorite foods were on this tray and I couldn't help but smile when I saw it.

"I knew you would like it." He said and I nodded taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

I felt the chocolate go down my throat and I took a bite of my cheese bun. We finished eating after a little bit and I was exhausted. Peeta took my tray and set it on the nightstand and I laid back down. Peeta laid down beside me and a fell asleep.

**Hey guys. So I know this chapter probably sucked but oh well. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ! (Our contest winner: Congrats to MokingjayNightmares. You won the contest!)**

**Hey guys! I have something important to say:**

**If you guys ever, ever, EVER! Have something going on or you just feel bad about something and you need someone to talk to don't hesitate to PM me. I will be there for you guys always. I won't judge you or anything either. I just really want to put that out there because where I live there has been a lot of suicides and I even know somebody who cuts. If you ever get to that point when you even think about suicide or cutting please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE PM me. If you just have some other problems that you need somebody to talk to about like relationship problems or something please PM me! I will give you the best advice I can so please if you ever have any problems and need somebody to talk to don't hesitate to PM me. I don't want anybody to do something they might regret later. **

**-hugergameslover**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and review'

Disclaimer:u font own the hunger games

Katniss pov

I woke up the next morning and checked the time.

9:30

I groaned and rolled out of my bed. My feet hit the cold floor and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I put my robe on and looked at the sleeping peeta. I didn't want to wake him up so I tiptoed to the door.

I walked out into the hall and noticed starlet walking in front of me. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. Her blue eyes as sweet as Peeta's and her brown hair and mode looked like mine. She even had some freckles! She was beautiful. I smiled at her and she smiled back and we walked into the dining car.

"Is Katniss still in bed?" Haymitch asked from behind a Capitol paper he was "reading"

" I wish" I said and u walked to the food table. Hay itch looked ip from his paper and to me.

" oh hey sweetheart. Decided not to be a poopy flavored lollipop today have we?" He asked. Tyler laughed uncontrollably at what his "grandfather " said. That call hamitch their grandfather because during the games and even now he is a fatherly figure to me.

''Um..I guess."I said and took a note of a cheese bun I held into hand. These weren't as good as Peeta's

Tyler stopped laughing and stood beside me mimicking my every move. This was his favorite game. Peeta came in and stood with me and Tyler. Peeta knew the game Tyler was playing and do we each did something silly at the same time so he would be worked.

We arrived at the Capitol and u became upset again as we walked into the training center. The kids went to their stylists while me and peeta waited for then to come out. We waited for about 1 hour and by saw them. They were in tight black costumes and all of Starlets curves were visible. She was beautiful I must say. Tyler's costume was the same but he didn't have any curves. I hoped Peeta wouldn't have a flashback because I knew the costumes were our old ones. I did know if he did though. They looked different. Their stylist, Simi , walked out and whispers in my ear.

" I use your old costumes. I thought they were so cool. I hope you don't mind. I can change the costume if you want me too." She said. I shook my head and leaned over to her

"They look a little different." I told her. She nodded and whispers

"I added and took away some things for Peeta's sake. I knew if he remembers then it would cause.. Well...you know." She said . I nodded confirming I knew exactly what she was talking about. Peeta's flashbacks.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded once. Effie lead Peeta out of the room cause she knew the costumes were our old ones too. I could tell Starlet was not very happy with this all. She looked at me like I was supposed to help her somehow. I just shrugged.

" what about the flames. Wouldn't peeta recognize them too?" Haymitch asked. That's a good question I thought.

"FLAMES?!" Starlet yelled. Tyler smiled at the thought.

"Yes. You can ask your mom. They don't burn. They are really cool. Simi said. Starlet calmed down a little.

"We'll why can't we tell dad about it?" She asked. I didn't know how to explain it so I looked at haymitch.

"We'll your dad was hijacked and now he has these moments were he losses it and..well...how can I explain it...ok.. He tries to kill your mother." Haymitch said. Starlet looked confused.

"Why mom" she asked

"He was hijacked to hate your mother." Simi said.

"Oh."starlet said. They got in the chariots and we sat in the crowd.

They finally came out with wings made of flames. It was outstanding and I knew people would give them more attention than me and peeta got. Starlets wings were huge. You could see blue flames making swirls on her wings but Tyler's were fairly smaller but still as beautiful. We cheered and clapped as somebody have the speech for the president. That's when it hit me. Training starts tomorow.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hey guys! How was that? Good bad? Any way I just wanted to remind you guys to read my other story Science and Love. It is modern day but really good. Ugh. My mom is starting to sung Christmas sings. Help!lol jk. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while PLEASE don't kill me though! I have a good explanation…school and chores and vlogs…yes vlogs. I don't have a YouTube account (YET! : ) ) so I post them on Mobli (App for iPods iphones, ECT.) I only have one up there but it's better than nothin'! Anyway here is the next chapter. I started it off during training! Hope you like it and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**KATNISS POV**

Peeta and I sat on the couch while Haymitch drunk some liquor he found this morning. Peeta and I watched the Capitol news that showed story after story about the Hunger Games. I almost gagged when they started saying how 'It was amazing they brought it back!' and about how 'absolutely spectacular it was!' I rolled my eyes at their comments and changed the channel. I changed it to another news channel which was talking about the same exact thing all the others were. Ugh. I couldn't go anywhere, do anything at all without somebody coming up to me and asking about the kids or asking about me and/or Peeta. Even when I wore sunglasses, a big hat (covering a lot of my forehead) and clothes I would never even dream of wearing people find me. I swear I think they are stalkers!

I got up and stomped to the room without saying a thing. I could tell this was going to be one of the longest games.

STARLET POV:

I watched as people (Probably from district 1 or 2) decapitated the dummies and practiced sword fighting with one another. I looked across the room at Tyler and he was huddled by one of the empty stations. I could tell he was uneasy about the whole fighting thing and I have to say I wasn't all for it either do I decided to join him.

"Hey little man. Whatcha doing?" I asked him. He just shrugged and I watched as he tried to light a fire. I had learned from Mom years ago when she took me to the cabin by the lake were her and our real Grandfather used to swim. I wish I had met him. The way mom talked about him, he seemed like a very nice person.

I grabbed the sticks he was using and showed him how to do it. He watched intently and tried it. He failed the first couple times but when I elaborated more, he got it.

"Good job little bro!" I congratulated him. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. Even on Christmas he never smiled like this.

I left him shortly after and went one of the fighting stations. I punched and kicked dummies, pillows, anything the trainer told me do. He told me I did very, very well (Better than anyone else.) and I thought I had a chance of winning till I saw somebody else at the sword fighting station. Then my hopes went back down. I continued with the stations all in order and the I went to the sword fighting station. I was determined to do better than the boy I saw over here, but I couldn't hold up the sword that I was used. I looked for a smaller one but I couldn't find one. Again I tried but failed. I kept trying to hold it up when I felt 2 arms wrap around me and hold the sword which resulted in touching my hands. HE helped me pull the sword back and swing with took the arm off of one of the dummies. The arms went away and I turned

"Thanks for helping me." I said

"No problem." Said a boy with blond hair and sea green eyes. I looked at his shirt sleeve and it had the number 4 on it. Instantly I knew this boy.

**Who do you think it was? Tell me in your review! Sorry it was short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! I'm back to write the next chapter oh and thank you to the ones who reviewed! Love you guys!**

**Anyway here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games or its characters.**

**STARLET POV**

My jaw dropped at the sight of this boy. I knew him now…the green eyes, blond hair, and of course the district number all gave it away.

Josh (Finnick and Annie's son) looked down at me. He was a lot taller than me but mom said we were the same age (**I know he would have been 15 years older than her but I'm going to make them the same age!)**

He looked like the guy in the pictures Aunt Annie displayed around the house and she would show me in old photo albums. They looked so happy together but I don't know what happened to him.

"Hey Starlet" he said rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous talking to me and I could tell. Dad always did this when he would give mom something on their anniversary and he always told me he was scared because he wanted her to like it.

"Oh. Uh hey Josh. What's up?" I asked lamely _gosh! Why can't I just act normal around guys other then my dad and Tyler!_

"Nothing much… just uh…training and…stuff." He said I nodded once and bit my bottom lip, something I do when I'm not really sure what to do.

"Cool…I …guess?" I said slowly looking straight ahead. I knew if I looked into his eyes, I would float out to sea in them never to return.

"Yea…I guess so huh." He shrugged. I didn't know how to continue the conversation so we sat there for a while till he broke our super awkward silence.

"I saw you helping you brother over there." he motioned over at the fire making station with his thumb. I looked at it then looked back at him

"Yea." I said

"I thought it was really sweet. When you were helping him and all. How old is he?" he asked. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Only 11. Not even old enough for the hunger games but I guess stuff like that happens huh." I said. He chuckled and agreed with a almost un noticeable "yea. I guess"

I stared down at my shoes and squashed an imaginary bug with me boots. He seemed to be doing the same.

"So I guess your mom in your mentor?" I asked. Ha nodded sadly and I felt bad for him but my life wasn't all cakes a cookies like his probably was. I became the nation's 'little angel' so I was constantly bombarded by paparazzi everywhere I turned. I used to love the attention. Now they just get on my nerves. Mean while he got to live a normal life. Nobody really is associated with the past victors anymore so he probably got to go places that I couldn't go. This realization made me a little upset.

"I really feel sorry for you though" join the club! "You have your mom and your dad."

"Not really. Just my dad." I told him looking back up to meet his nose. I still couldn't look in his eyes.

"Why not Aunt Katniss? Did she stay behind?" he asked

"No. she just doesn't get out as much as dad does. She just stays in bed really." I explained. He nodded and dad came to pick me up from training. _Just in time_

"Hey Josh!" he said as he walked in. josh waved at him.

"How have you been?" dad asked.

"Pretty good. Just ran into your daughter." He said. Dad nodded and started talking again.

"Is your mom here in the capitol with you?" he asked. _How come you can carry on a conversation while I sit here for hours trying to say something about the weather!? _I thought. Oh well. I'm just like my mom. The capitol people are right on that one.

"Yeah she is. She said she wanted to come up and see you guys but she didn't want to come un announced." He said.

"She can come up whenever she wants. I don't mind." Dad told him. Josh nodded

"In fact why don't you come over for dinner?" dad suggested.

"Alright. I'll tell my mom. What time should we go up?" he asked. Dad took a deep breath and thought

"How about 6 ish?" he said. Josh nodded

"Alright. 6 ish it is." He said smiling. Dad laughed and we got Tyler. We stepped into the elevator. Looked at himself in the elevator wall and dad looked over to me.

"Are you friends with josh?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yea. He's pretty nice." I said

"Do you like him?" dad asked. Of course I did. What girl wouldn't?! but I don't want to talk my DAD about it. Talk about weird

"No" I lied.

Dad nodded and he looked ahead waiting for the doors open. When they did I rushed to moms room to tell her about Josh. My crush on him, ask her what I needed to say, what I needed to do. I needed help on this and I do NOT want to ask Aunt Effie.

I knocked and I heard mom yell telling me to come in. I opened the door and she must have seen the concerned look on my face because she scooted on the bed and made a spot for me. I closed and locked the door and sat down.

"What's wrong?" mom asked

I looked down at the blanket that I was playing with.

"Boys." I mumbled. She made a noise indicating she knew what I was talking about.

"What's his name?" she asked

"Josh "I didn't want her to know who exactly it was so I just gave her the first name. I wanted to talk to someone about this but I didn't want her to know every detail. I just needed advise.

_Please don't ask his last name. Please don't ask his last name. Please don-_

Mom interrupted my thoughts

"What's his last name?" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"It may or may not be Odair." I mumbled. I could tell she was giving me a look and I can't lie to mom.

"Josh Odair?" she asked and I nodded. She chuckled

**So here it is. Hope you liked the chapter. Read and review and I love you all who are reading. Read my other stories too! Please. It would mean so much to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Ok here is the next chapter sorry about the wait. I went to my dad's and I usually get some chapters up then but it was my step-mom's birthday so we went out to eat and got cake and I decided to be lazy the rest of the weekend so I didn't do much but I did think about it and I think you will like this chapter…I hope you will like this chapter. Any who here it is,**

**STARLET POV:**

Mom chuckled and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She said and I knew what she meant. Either one or both of us wouldn't make it.

I left her room after talking to her for a while and went to mine to get ready for dinner. I pulled on a dark green, plain shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I straightened my naturally curly hair and went into the living room.

When I walked in, Josh and Aunt Annie (She's not really my aunt. I just call her that) were talking to mom and dad while Tyler was playing with Haymitch. Effie was nowhere to be found which was good because she got on my nerves.

I walked in a little farther and Josh saw me first and waved at me and I waved back. I sat down on the couch by myself and watched them bring in the food. They gave us too much already but this amount was outrageous. We were only having 2 extra people over! Do we really need 2 or 3 plates of everything?

Josh came and sat by me after a minute or two and started the conversation.

"Hey." He said. I smiled and replied with a small "hey" back and I looked back at the table where more and more food was being put out for us.

"That's a lot of food."

"That's what I'm thinking. We don't eat all our food anyway so I know there will be a lot of left overs. Probably so much, we could feed our whole district breakfast, lunch and dinner." I said. He laughed and we were called to the table to eat. Josh sat next to me and mom gave me a look that made me blush. I took a bite of my food and it was actually really good. Better than I've had in a long time.

We ate our food quickly and I went up to the roof. I looked out at the strange colored buildings and watched some of the people walk their dogs or talk to others. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around. They got closer and closer till they were right beside me and I saw somebody's arms rest on the railing. I was silent for a while, taking in the view of the ugly city, and they stayed quiet to which was nice.

I decided to look and see who this mystery person was but when I looked over they were gone. I hope I wasn't imagining things. That would be weird.

I stayed there till I heard footsteps again. This time I turned to my side to see who it was and Josh stood beside me holding a single rose in his hand that he more than likely got from the rooftop garden. He held it out to me.

"Here. This is for you." He said and I took it blushing. Hopefully it was so dark he couldn't see. He looked up at the sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain." He informed and I looked up. The sun was just setting and there were ominous clouds in the sky.

"Yeah. It does doesn't it." I said

"Yeah." He agreed. We sat there for a couple seconds and I spoke up.

"The sun set is really pretty."

"It is. I love to watch the sun go down. All the colors are really pretty but tonight its extra special." He said. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned he smiled and looked down at me.

"Because I am watching a beautiful sunset with a beautiful girl." He said. I looked around the roof for the beautiful girl he was talking about.

"I mean you." He laughed. I laughed with him then blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and I squashed the imaginary bug again. I looked up at him.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked. He smiled

"Of course I do. You are beautiful inside and out." He said. I blushed for the millionth time that day and looked at my feet.

"Thank you." I said. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, then walked away twirling the rose between my fingers careful not to touch any thorns.

"Wait!" Josh called. I turned around to see him running to me. Josh stopped in front of me and looked into my eyes and I was right in the training center. I was lost in them. He leaned down and closed his eyes. I mimicked his movement and stood on my tiptoes wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned just a little farther and kissed me gently. I felt like screaming but I would save my excitement for later.

We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes laughing. We stayed there for a minute and I felt something cold and wet hit my arm. Then more and more and I looked up and Josh's prediction was right, it was raining. We laughed some more and decided to go back in drenched and cold. We went back to the living room shivering and he gave me his coat as we entered. Mom and Aunt Annie were talking about something while dad was watching TV. He looked over at us and looked back at the TV with a huge smile on his face while mom gave me the same look she did at dinner. Even Haymitch shot us a look like he knew what we were doing. He even did the eyebrow thing. I was going to have nightmares about that for the rest of my life.

Aunt Annie was the only one concerned about us getting sick and she went to get some new clothes for Josh. I was sent to my room to get some dry clothes on and then I brushed my hair out before coming back in the living room.

Josh had his dry clothes on already and I sat on the couch beside him. He and Aunt Annie went back to their room after a while and I went to bed replaying what happened on the roof over and over again in my head.

**AWW! So sweet. I wish my first kiss was like that. Instead I had to kiss somebody who needed a stool to reach my mouth. HA! he was short though. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? Needed a little more? I will only know if you tell me and I will try my best to make it better. Anyway tell me if you thought it was good or bad and/or how your first kiss was. You don't have to but I like to hear from you guys. Anyway see you later! love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week or so. I've been sick with the stomach bug :{( (haha! I gave I'm a mustache!) Also I'm thinking about just ending this story. Nobody really reviews so I don't know if anybody is really reading this story. Anyway here is the next chapter! :/

STARLET POV:

The next morning I woke up refreshed. I walked into the penthouse living room to find mom up and talking to everybody. She kept throwing glances my way but I just ignored her. Tyler was being his usual, messy self and Effie was actually out today just like mom. I think she felt bad about the whole reaping thing because I haven't seen her since. In the stories mom would tell me about her, she was the most annoying person you could ever meet.

Even out stylists were out…today must be special.

I slowly walked to the couch to sit by dad. He hasn't really said anything since the reaping.

"Good morning!" I said as I plopped down on the couch beside him. He looked over at me and smiled and I watched TV with him. I think this was the only thing he liked to do here. I don't blame him though. I wouldn't want to do anything either, the capitol S.U.C.K.S!

"Good morning sweetie." He said to me pulling me over to him so he could give me a big good morning hug like he used to when I was little. I haven't gotten one of these bear hugs since I was little.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"Good." I said "Every body's up today!" I said. He nodded

"Yup. Are you ready for the interviews?" he asked. Oh no! I forgot about the interviews! What will I say? I decide to keep my cool and just wing it but I was still a little scared. I decided to ask dad for help since he knew how to talk to people.

"What am I going to say?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles.

"Just be yourself." He said. That was going to make this much harder to get sponsors.

"Yeah sure." I said sarcastically.

"Hey you have an advantage." He said. I looked at him confused.

"How so?" I asked him

"Well, your Panem's little sweetheart." He stated using one of the names the capitol people would give me.

"Get to the good part please." I mumbled. This morning was turned upside down.

"So you will already have a lot of sponsors." He said. That sounded a lot better so I nodded.

"Anyway like I said, be yourself and be the capitols 'little sweetheart' like you used to be."

"But that's not me." I said trying to hold back my laugh at his confused face.

"I don't know just…" he paused thinking "…be yourself, answer the questions truthfully, but be nice." He said getting up from the couch and walking away with one hand up in the air. I laughed.

"But I'm not nice!" I screamed even though i couldnt see him anymore.

"Well tonight you are!" I heard him scream from the other side of the penthouse. I laughed harder and I heard somebody come up behind me.

"What's so funny?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Dad." I laughed. Josh sat beside me and we just sat there watching some stupid show about the past hunger games. I didn't really pay attention to it.

"Want to go up to the roof?" Josh asked. I shrugged.

"Sure I guess." I said and we walked to the roof.

When we got there, I walked up to the edge, and sat down, sticking my legs between the fence bars. I patted the spot next to me for Josh to sit down and he obeyed. We looked down at the city together and made fun of some of the capitol fashions. Their nails, clothes, even their dogs! They were different colors like pink or blue and the owners were wearing the same color. It was scary.

"Are you nerves about the interviews?" Josh asked.

"A little bit. I just don't know what to say or what to do." I said. He nodded.

"I'm sure you'll do great. You did when you were a kid." He said. When I was little I would be interviewed and so would mom and sometimes dad, but I haven't been on TV since I was 5.

"Yeah but it has been forever since I've been on TV." I reminded him. He stayed quiet for a minute, but then spoke up.

"You'll do great anyway." He said and then smiled at me. I blushed and looked down, but quickly closed my eyes and sat back. Josh laughed at me.

"Did you look down?" he asked. I nodded silently and my lips curled into a smile.

"Not so cool huh?" he asked. I shook my head this time, still smiling, and Josh laughed.

I opened my eyes and looked straight out. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Ok. Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I was working on it but every time I got really far on it or I added or took some stuff away, it somehow got deleted or I forgot to save it. So before that happened again, I decided to stop there. Hope you liked it and please read and review! Thank you and Merry Christmas everybody! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh. My. Gosh! Please don't be mad at me for not updating! I feel really bad about it! Seriously I do!**

**Anyway! I'm here now and I am ready to write the next chapter. This chapter should be good (hopefully! My fingers are crossed!) ALSO! There is this band called My Chemical Romance….again OH MY GOSH! I LOVE them! They are my new favorite band! If you haven't heard them yet look up their song Welcome To The Black Parade! It's one of the best I think! If you've heard them, please review or PM me and tell me your favorite song by MCR because I'm looking for new ones to download and listen to. All I have now it Ghost of You, Welcome to the Black Parade and Mamma. Also you guys who like paranormal stuff, you should watch Ghost Adventures! I LOVE that show! It comes on on Friday nights at 9:00. It rocks! Also go watch the Aarons Vlogs! Love them! Anyway enough talking I know you guys might be itching to see what happens and let me tell you, a lot will be revealed about josh and his feelings, past yadda ,yadda ,yadda! Here it is!**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own the hunger games sadly. : ( I wish I did though!**

**Starlet POV:**

My stylist handed me a beautiful dark green dress. It was strapless and made of silk. At the bottom it had large ruffles. I loved it.

I slipped it on careful not to step on any part of the dress and looked in the mirror.

"It's beautiful." I told my stylist

"Were not done yet." She said and she led me to a large mirror to do my makeup. At least I didn't have a prep team that acted like I was about to be shot when one hair was not in its place or when my leg hairs got too long. I never let them get to long anyway and neither did mom but they still waxed her legs everytime they saw her or so I was told.

She spent about 30 minutes doing my makeup but it was worth it. When I looked in the mirror I was a completely different person.

I was rushed out of the room and to the line to get on stage. I poked my head out and saw Josh talk to the girl before him. This made me jealous. At least he wasn't flirting…. Back. She was the first one I was going to get in the arena. I was ready to get in the arena now. Bye, bye! Haha!

It was finally time to start but they had a different interviewer. I didn't catch his name so for now his name shall be dinosaur. He looks like one!

The first few districts passed by quickly and it was finally Josh's turn.

"So Josh," the interviewer asked "what's everything like back home? Bombarded by crazy fans or the press?" he asked.

"No not really. Every once and a while a girl or two would some up to me wanting a picture and make a big deal about me being Finnick Odair's son. But other than that thing are very quiet." He replied. He was being very professional. Why can't I be like that? Darn you mom!

"Oh. What about girls. Teenage boys always have a crush on _somebody_. What about you. Care to share with us?" he asked. My stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies as I waited for his answer.

"No. Not really."

"Oh come on." The interviewer urged. I wanted to tell him to shut up and give Josh his space but a small part of me wanted Josh to say something. What, I don't know but I wanted him to say _something_!

"You should know that there is one couple that is married now because the boy confessed his love for the girl." The interviewer urged again. I instantly thought of mom and dad but I wanted to puke because of the dinosaur's choice of words "_confessed his love"_

"Well," josh began "I actually do like somebody. No scratch that. I _love_ them." He said. The crowd gasped and the butterflies were multiplying and getting crazier and crazier.

"Well who is it then?" the interviewer asked. Josh opened his mouth and didn't hesitate a bit

"Starlet Mellark."

…. I sat there stunned. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was going to pass out but I wanted to jump up and down and scream all at the same time. Everybody looked back at me. Some muttered among themselves. Usually I would tell them all to turn around and mind their own business, but I didn't care about them. Josh likes, no not likes LOVES me! Loves ME! I looked at my stylist who agreed to stay back here with me. She knew about my crush on Josh. She smiled and winked at me. I don't know what that meant but it must have been good!

Josh came back stage again but I didn't get to see him sadly. I waited some more till it was finally my turn. I walked up on stage and the crowed went nuts! I sat in the huge chair and looked at the interviewer.

"Hello Starlet. How are you my dear?" he asked.

"Just fine thank you." I replied politely remembering dad's advice. Be myself but be nice. It still made no sense.

"Good. Good. So how is the capitol?" he asked. Mom is going to love me.

"Good but there is just some things that bug me about it." I told him

"Oh! And what's that?" he asked

"Well one, I get so much food on my plate to feed my whole district." I said looking up at mom who was smiling.

The interviewer laughed awkwardly and looked back at me.

"What else?" he asked. Oh if mom liked my last reason she will love my next two.

"You guys are always so… what's the word… mannerly." I looked at mom who was now laughing. Dad was trying to hold back his smile, Haymitch was dying and Effie was M.A.D. but my job isn't quite done.

"I mean every day I hear '_use your manners'_" I imitated Effie's voice.

"Anything else."

"Yes." I said confidently.

"What is it?" he asked

"Why do you guys always were the silliest, stupidest clothes I've ever seen." Mom lost it. I thought her and Haymitch were going to fall out of their chairs. Dad gave up holding back him smile and laughed with mom and Haymitch. Effie's face was blood red and I could tell I was going to be lectured when we got back into the penthouse but I didn't care! It was worth it!

The interviewer cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Anyway, I was told that Mr. Josh has a crush on you. How do you feel about him?" he asked. Now I wanted him to shut up but I had to think about josh for a second. When I was back there didn't I want him to say something about me? It would be unfair to him if I didn't say something about him. I must have been thinking to long because the interviewer asked me again.

"Do you like him too?" he asked. I looked at mom and she smiled at me, her d=face still red from laughing. I smiled sheepishly and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Yes I said quietly. The crowd cheered and clapped so loudly I was tempted to cover my ears.

Luckily my interview ended there and I went backstage. I turned to face the screen to watch Tyler do his interview. He walked out there in his suit. He looked so cute. He was just like a little kid. He wasn't like most the kids I knew his age. He actually was close to mom, dad and me and didn't skip out on us, lie, make bad grades, anything. I was another story.

"Hello Tyler! How are you?" he asked

"Good how about you." Did I mention he had manners, also something I didn't have?

"Good thank you! So the first thing I want to ask you is a question about your sister and Josh. What do you think about it?" he asked. Gosh that was going to be the big topic in the capitol now.

"I think they would make a good couple." He said. I love Tyler…A LOT!

"And what about Josh? Is he a good guy?"

"Yeah! He's a really good person and he is like a big brother to me. He always has been." This made me smile.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned to see beautiful sea green eyes looking straight into mine.

"Hey" he said

"Hey. What's up?" I asked. He shrugged

"Nothing. So..." he looked at his shoes and I had to keep reminding myself not to do something silly

_Don't kill the imaginary bug, breath, don't smile like an idiot, don't kill the imaginary bug, breath, and don't smile like an idiot_

"Starlet? You ok?" he asked. GOSH! I can't get through ONE CONVERSATION WITHOUT BEING AKWARD SOME HOW!

"Yeah why?" I asked

"You didn't answer me." He said. I felt like beating my head against a pole.

"Oh sorry! What did you want?" I asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go eat with me tonight." He said. The little people in my brain (yes I know there aren't really people in my brain. It's funny to think about it though) were doing flips of all kinds!

"Yea sure. Where at?" I asked him. I don't know if he wants to go out into town or what.

"How about my place? We get less food. You know where it is right?" he joked. 4th floor

"Yup…I think." I laughed. He laughed too.

"See you at 6?" he asked me. I agreed and he kissed me on the cheek. As he walked away, he glanced back at me.

Mom rounded the corner followed by everyone else and she hugged me tightly.

"You did awesome. You said everything I want to say!" she told me. She hated the fashion, manners and all the food. She thought it was unfair that we got to eat all that food while people in the district were dying of starvation. Sometimes she would see people on the streets and she would go buy them a loaf of bread or give them some meat to eat so they wouldn't go completely hungry.

We got back into the penthouse and I could not wait for 6:00.

**Ok... there it is. 2 hour delay for me tomorrow. I don't think I'm gonna go though! Parents are mad about it too because where I am got hit pretty hard. Not like ice storm hard or anything but even when I was walking home, the roads had a lot of ice on them! Also can I ask some of you to keep my step dad in your thoughts or prayers? Depends on your religion. He has to drive on the ice and stuff and I want him to stay safe so just keep him in your thoughts prayers again whatever your religion. Ok. A couple reminders that were in the first authors note:**

**Remember:**

**If you've heard of My Chemical Romance, review and tell me what your favorite song is by them.**

**If you haven't heard on MCR, look them up. I suggest Welcome To The Black Parade or Ghost Of You. They are my favorites. They are a rock band I think. Something likes that. Don't laugh at me! It's late at night I'm tired! Lol! Jk! Go ahead and laugh. I am too.**

**Try to catch Ghost Adventures if you like the paranormal stuff on the travel channel 9:00 on Friday nights and then they come on on Saturday too but the new ones some on at 9:00 on Friday.**

**If you have seen GA tell me who your favorite person, episode whatever in your review because I love talking to you guys and getting to know you! You guys rock!**

**Anyway again I'm sorry I didn't update and I hope to update more often! Have a good night day whatever!**


	11. please read authors note

Sorry I haven't been updating but I am working on a story for the young author's festival. Our teacher is making us do it. If you guys want me too though I will post part of it on here and have you guys tell me what you think. That would be great. Just review and tell me what I should do.

Also I need some ideas so if you could give me those it would be very much appreciated.

Another thing, need more people to follow or just want to see some of my pics, follow my instagram: cece1913

Want to get to know me? KIK me too: christawilson1913

Love all my fans and I will have the next chapter up soon

Hugs and kisses to all!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! So I wanted to share one of my watt pad stories with you guys! This one I think will be called Lost-and-Found.

It is about a princess, who is stolen on the day she was born and who was taken to a small cottage in the woods to live, but her 'mother' dies in a devastating fire and the stolen princess is left on her own. When winter comes she has nothing to do for food, so she leaves the woods and finds the kingdom she was taken from (though she has no clue she is a princess.) she rummages through the trash for food since she has no money but is caught and taken to jail. She makes some friends, and is noticed by a guard after one of her escape attempts. I won't tell you what happens next cause you got to read and find out : P

Ok so there is an app and website where you can read it .com and I will post the link to the first chapter of the story on the bottom of this page. My other story I told you guys about got deleted cause no one was reading it L but oh well. I also have another one but idk what its about yet.

So anyway please read and follow me and my story on watt pad and be sure to vote on it too. I might even send it in to the awards! :D but you guys have to love it for me to. My name is still un decided to so you guys get to help! :D

Here are my ideas:

Beautiful_evol (love spelt backwards)

Love_is_beautiful

Or

Bella_love

(Bella means beautiful)

So you guys vote and ill pick based on wwhat you guys think. Here is part of the story I was telling you guys about.

_**She had no clue how far she had run. She ran as far as she could only stopping when something was in her way. She knew they were already after her. She heard them yelling and could see the smoke emanating from their torches. She ran quickly out of the kingdom before anyone could catch her. No one saw her. No one caught a glimpse of her. Her job was done.**_

**_When she reached her destination, the noise from behind her had seized. She climbed the sheer steps, and finally landed on the concrete floor, holding a newborn child in her week arms. She was so week, she collapsed right there in the floor. Before she fell into a deep slumber she heard a baby coo, but the rest was black._**

**-13 years later-**

**Mother died years ago, leaving me on my own in the woods. Our small cottage went down due to a fire but what started it was unknown. I had lived in these woods my whole life but I was never without a stable shelter till a year ago. I never wondered to far from our burnt cottage though.**

**It was now winter. This was my first winter without a home. I couldn't make a fire; mother always did that for me. I didn't have food either; I hadn't saved enough for this time of the year for I was starved after the fire.**

Whatcha think? Please vote and read my story! you may have to copy and past the links

beautiful_evol

ALSO MORE UPDATES COMING YOUR WAY!


	13. who plays who in your mind for my story?

IM BACK IM BACK IM BACK! DDONT WORRY IM BACK! BUT… with a question too THIS IS A CHAPTER THOUGH!

Should I make a sequel for this story? You don't have to tell me now, you can tell me later on in the story or even after the story ends, I just want everyone's opinion even if you're a guest.

Ok that's it! I would come up with an excuse but I know it probably won't help so here you guys go, the next chapter (I'm on summer break so get ready cause a lot more chapters are coming your way! : ) )

6:00; the moment I have been waiting for finally came. I didn't know how to dress though. Effie didn't help from what I said at the interview, but mom and dad did. We finally decided on a baby blue dress that stopped at my knees. We got some blue flats to go with it and even a little make up for me to wear. I looked beautiful…at least that's what everyone said.

I heard josh knock on the door and I ran to open it. Josh was dressed in a super nice shirt but it wasn't too nice like my dress. I could wear my dress anywhere I just wanted to be a little dressed up for the occasion.

"Wow." Was all josh said as he looked me up and down. "You look….amazing." he continued and I blushed.

"Thanks. You do too." I replied and he smiled, took my hand, and led me out the door.

When we reached his apartment, it was completely empty.

"I asked if we could be alone so they all went window shopping. Is that ok or do you want everyone here?" Josh asked me and I shook my head.

"Alone is fine." I smiled looking up at him. He smiled back and pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and he pushed me to the table before sitting down himself.

They brought out our food and josh was right. They didn't give as much food here. That's good!

We ate for a while, talking about nothing really just some small talk was all till he started talking about something worth having a conversation about.

"So I know the games are in a couple of days now," I started "but let's not let that stop us." I was confused. What were we doing? I was just enjoying some num num stuff here! I don't see how the games are stopping our date…ing. Date...Ing…datin- oh! I get it now!

"Will you please go out with me? I know it will be only for a little while but please." He asked, grabbing my hand that was nicely placed on the table. I couldn't breathe…my heart was pounding…my stomach felt weird…they are going to have to find another tribute because I'm about to die.

"Yes of course." I said, but not so smoothly. Josh smiled and so did I and the rest of the night was magical….ok now I sound girly.

The next day, when I walked into the living room, everyone looked at me. They were smiling and mom even made a heart with her hands. Uh oh they heard…but how. Dad rewound the TV to the news and showed me the story they did on josh and I dating. They knew! They already knew!

Just then the phone in my room rung and I rushed to answer.

"Did you see the news?" I heard Josh say

"Yes. They know! How do they already know!?" I asked

"I don't know!" he yelled back at me. "Is this good or bad?" he asked

I thought for a second

"good." He said and I asked how

"Sponsors." He replied. "Think, who wouldn't want to sponsor the two who can love through all this madness." He said.

"Ok dude, that sounded cheesy." I laughed and he laughed too.

"But seriously think about it. I would sponsor them if I was a sponsor. Wouldn't you?" he asked and I agreed.

We got off the phone and back into training. When we did our individual thing, I got an 11 like mom did (she taught me how to shoot) and josh got a 9. I was a pretty proud girlfriend since everyone else got an 8 or below even the careers. Yeah I was proud.

Josh and I never got to see each other much the following weeks. When the games finally came, he fought to sit by me on the hovercraft. While we were on our way to the arena, he murmured encouraging words in my ear.

"You've got this. I love you." That was the last thing I heard before I was ripped away from him and into a solid white room with a tube in the corner and a rack on the wall. My stylist was in there and she allowed me to cry on her shoulder till time to get in the tube and into the arena. I was told to run away from the bloodbath and my brain told me to find josh once I was safe. This was my plan; this is what I'm going to do.

They started the countdown and I looked at my surroundings. The woods, thank goodness. I looked over at josh. He was looking at me and he smiled.

"Follow me." He mouthed and I nodded. He just made this a lot easier. I looked over to Tyler who was visibly shacking with fear. I got his attention somehow and told him to follow me. He nodded and then the canon fired. For a while I couldn't find josh. Tyler hid behind me and held onto the back of my jacket. Josh soon came out and told us both to run to the woods and we did. When we were deep enough we stopped. Josh handed us all a backpack.

"How did you" he cut me off

"Don't ask." He panted. I thanked him and we hiked for a while before stopping.

"Hey little man." Josh whispered to Tyler when we sat down. Tyler smiled weakly and josh went to start a fire.

"No!" I stopped him

"Why. You little brother is freezing." He motioned to Tyler who was shivering. I got up and looked in my backpack to find a sleeping bag I could use as a blanket. I handed it to Tyler and he wrapped himself in it and laid his head on my lap.

"No fire. Tributes will see the smoke and track us. No fire" I repeated and we all fell asleep.

The next morning we went hiking some more and I started to get a little hungry.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked and they nodded. "Wait here." I told them and I climbed a tree. Finally finding what I was looking for, I took the eggs out of the nest and out them in my jacket. I found some more nests and did the same before climbing back down.

"So. How do you guys like your eggs?" I asked reveling over a dozen eggs.

"How are we going to cook them?" josh asked.

"Fire." I said.

"I thought there was a no fire rule." He replied

"At night. I think we'll be during the day as long as we are careful." I said. We decided to find some kind of shelter before we ate. We came up to a small cave by the river and we made shelter there (**the cave: P he he)**

I went outside to cook the eggs, while josh and Tyler sat out the sleeping bags and looked through the backpacks in the cave. When the eggs were done, I found three rocks to use like plates and I brought them into the cave after putting out the fire. We ate fast (we were really hungry) and Tyler fell asleep as soon as night hit.

Josh and I stayed up for a while. We stayed in the cave though, afraid we would be killed if we left. We sat side by side, with our backs against the wall and we were holding hands. I leaned my head on his shoulder and I felt his head lean on top of mine.

"We need something to defend ourselves with." I said and josh started to get up but I pulled him back down to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To go get a weapon." He said

"Josh it's not that easy. We're you going to get one anyway?" I asked and he told me about the careers pile of weapons and food they had in plain sight. He was going to try to sneak and get one.

"No Josh that's crazy you could get yourself killed." I said and he relaxed again, just like before. "I don't know what we are going to do." I said and Josh kissed my head.

"We'll figure something out." He said. This made me feel much better but I was surprised when I heard something that sounded like a bird chirping just outside the cave. Josh got up first to look and he called me to go look to. I was taken aback when I saw what had happened.

There was a silver parachute holding a bow and arrow. Apparently the rules had been changed because mom said that they couldn't send weapons. I liked this change. Very nice.

Attached to the bow and arrows was a knife, and a note. The note just said the name of whoever sent it. I gave the knife to josh and I got the bow. Happy, we went inside.

"Now one of us needs to keep watch."

"I will." Josh said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Ok but please don't leave the cave unless you have to." I said

"Alright. You just go to sleep." He said. Once I was in my sleeping bag and I had shut my eyes, I felt josh kiss my forehead and he started to hum a lullaby while stoking my hair. He was a pretty good singer and I felt safe with him around. I really so love him. Now, what's going to happen to us after all this?

A few days went by this way. Josh slept during the day since he was on watch duty all night. We watched the little program they projected into the sky and then went to bed. One night though, wasn't so good.

JOSH POV:

I was guarding the cave when I heard something rustling in the woods. I just brushed it off but I happened again. Starlets blond locks of hair went out from under my hand and she grabbed her bow and left the cave.

"Starlet." I whispered trying to get her to come back but she kept going and didn't stop. I grabbed my knife to help but she told me to stay there and watch Tyler. Later I heard someone fall to the ground, and someone walk to the cave but it wasn't like footsteps. It was abnormal like something wasn't right.

I stepped out of the cave to see Starlet stumbling back to the cave and her holding her arm. I ran to her and carried Starlet the rest of the way. I laid her down on her sleeping bag and looked at her arm.

There was a huge gash that went all the way from her shoulder to her elbow. I quickly too off my jacket and wrapped in around her arm and I told her to hold it there till it stopped bleeding. I then took off her shoe to find that her ankle was in bad shape too. She wasn't going anywhere till she was fully healed. I went to guard again but she took my hand and asked me to stay with her that night.

STARLET POV:

My arm HURT! My ankle HURT. My whole body HURT! Josh had carried me to the cave and studied the wounds. He helped bandage them up and then he got up to guard the cave again. I grabbed him arm with my good one.

"Please stay with me." I pleaded. He got back down and lay beside me. I snuggled up to him and he kissed me on the head.

Before I went to sleep, I heard him faintly whisper.

"Always."

**I can't stop smiling and I wrote it. I thought I would just out that little thing in there at the end. What did you guys think? **

**OK so review and tell me what you guys think cause I love talking to you guys and if you just want to chat, PM me! I love talking to you guys soooooo much! OH and I figured out this story is in a community! Thank you for putting my story with your list of favorites whoever you are I love you!**

**Oh! Do you guys like, make up a cast in your head? Like some actor plays this person and this actor play this person and stuff like that because I do. I like Warm Bodies too so I imagine Nicolas Hoult as Josh and Teresa Palmer as Starlet LOLL!what do you guys think? LOL!**

Love you guys

-hugergameslover


	14. this is a chapter :)

**Hey guys! For those of you who thought the last chapter wasn't a chapter, well it was. It's pretty long too: / I didn't find a good place to stop so sorry about that. On Word it was 6 pages long! My sister was mad cause it took my an hour or two to finally get off the computer so she could use it lol but again I apologize about the wait for the update but I hopefully made it up to you guys.**

** Oh and if you did read the last chapter please tell me you read the authors note at the end. That's really who I imagine playing my characters. For those of you who didn't read it or the chapter according to my brain, Josh is played by Nicolas Hoult and Starlet is played by ****Teresa Palmer (I'm a warm bodies fan too if ya can't tell :P)**

** So short summary for those of you who can't go back and read it or are just too lazy (like me)**

** Starlet and josh go on their date and they start dating (nothing fancy about him asking her) and they go into the games. Josh tells starlet to follow him and she passes the message on to Tyler. They get some supplies and find some food (luckily they are in the woods). The second day they find a cave (Hahaha) and they survive a couple days on eggs and Josh sleeps during the day and watches the cave at night. They hear something one night and Starlet goes with her bow she got to see what made the noise. She gets hurt and Josh bandages up the wounds. Then a very nice part (I think this is up to you guys) Starlet asked Josh to stay with her and he said "always"**

** So now that your caught up, here is the next chapter (you can go read the last on I just thought I would put a summery.) THERE IS SOMETHING AT THE BOTTOM TO YOU GUYS NEED TO VOTE ON OR GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I must have hit my head on the ground harder than I thought I did when I fell from a powerful blow that was of course to my head in a failing attempt to knock me out last night. I tried getting up but something held me in my place. I looked over and saw Josh with his arm around me. I got out from under his arm and sat at the cave entrance. Events from last night came back to me as I remember asking him to stay. I guess he did.

Tyler was still sleeping and knowing him, he was probably starving so after about an hour or so I got up and tried to walk out and get some more eggs since we were almost out but Josh pulled me back in the cave.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To get food." I replied. Was he crazy? We didn't have enough to last us but only a couple more days and I was hungry.

"You can't go anywhere with the gash in your arm." He said. I looked at my arm and saw his jacket wrapped around my upper arm. I groaned and he kissed my forehead.

"I'll go get some food. You stay put." He said and left the cave. I grabbed my bow and went to guard the cave. It gave me something to do.

Josh came back later with some more eggs and berries. Her handed the eggs to me to cook and began sorting the berries. I watched him while the eggs were cooking. We decided to start cooking in the cave so we built a fire pit and I started cooking. There were some berries I knew some I didn't, but there were some I knew instantly and josh was about to try them. I knocked them out of his hand and he looked at me

"What?!" he asked "I'm hungry"

"Josh you can't eat those." I said

"Why not? They aren't dirty. I washed them in the pond."

"They might not be dirty but they are poisonous. They could kill you!" I said and he apologized. I said it was fine.

"Just curious, what kind of berries were they?" Josh asked.

"Nightlock."

"Oh" he said

I saved the berries just in case and I served the rocks full of scrambled eggs. We ate and stayed in the cave. We tossed edible berries at each other and tried to catch them in our mouths just for entertainment. I tried keeping the Nightlock hidden from Tyler because he thought he could eat them to. He didn't know about them.

The rest of the day we rested, but my arm was starting to sting and my head was getting worse. I guess my pain was visible because Tyler asked if I was ok.

"I'm fine." I told him "My head and arm hurts. Is anyone else cold?" I asked. Josh immediately came over and kissed both my cheeks and felt my forehead.

"You feel warm. Tyler you check and see if she feels warm to you." He said and Tyler did as he was told. He said I felt warm too so I was ordered to lie down till the fever went away and I was ok again.

A little later that night, we got some medicine from our sponsor. I thanked them (I knew they could hear me) and took the medicine as instructed on the note attached.

**Ok I think I'm done for the night: (but there will be more I'm not stopping till this story is done. Then there will be a sequel (EEEEP) I'm sooo excited. Ok so a couple things I have to ask you guys about.**

**As you know I am a Warm Bodies fan like I said about 2 or 3 times now, so I want to write a warm bodies fan fiction but I'm having trouble on what I should write about. IF ANY OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE THE CO-WRITER OF ONE OF THE STORY ( you will get full credit) PLEASE PM ME AND WE CAN THROW OUT SOME IDEAS AND BOTH COME UP WITH A STORY FOR WARM BODIES. You will get the credit! I PROMISE! I would never so that to you guys! Any of you!**

**IF YOU WANT TO CO-WRITE ANOTHER ONE OF MY HUNGER GAMES STORYS PM ME ABOUT THAT AND YOU CAN. I'll be just like the warm bodies. We throw around some ideas and come up with a story and you'll get full credit.**

**Our next order of business is a name for you guys! I've read some stories where the readers were little muffins and stuff like that and I want to give you guys a name so you can go to my profile and vote please! And if you don't like the names that are up there then you can tell me and if I like your name, then I might add it.**

**OH and if you want to, tell me who you think will be a good Josh and Starlet? Just to start some conversation. I'm just being friendly. *Looks sad cause everyone's probably judging me right now.***

**Ok I think that does it! Love you guys! Hope you liked the chapter and the chapters to come!**


	15. You'r mom is WHO! (this is a chapter)

**Who is on here a lot and wants to co-write my warm bodies or one of my in progress/new hunger games stories? If you are interested see the authors note at the bottom of the story or PM me. Thank you**

**Ok now we can get on with the story. I will also be having a contest coming up soon so look out for that!**

**Thanks and review please!**

* * *

After a while, thanks to the medicine, my arm has been heeling nicely. None of the other tributes have found us thank goodness so no other harm was done. It was down to us three and 2 of the other careers. This was going very slow.

We were starting to run out of food and we were running out of nests to rob. Tyler was getting hungry a lot. I felt bad that I couldn't do anything because of my injury.

"Attention tributes" a heard the game maker say "there will be a special…feast…at the cornucopia. Each of you have a sack of something you need to survive. Good luck and May the odds be ever in your favor" then the voice was shut off. I looked at Josh.

"Food." He said

"I guess your hungry too." I said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked

"Im going to get our bag." I told him but josh stopped me.

"Let me go instead. I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you." He said but as sweet and touching as that was and no matter how much I wanted to kiss him, I kept walking.

"And I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you." I replied turning around and looking at him once I was out of the cave and into the forest. It was foggy and everything was wet, like it just rained.

"Well then what are we going to do?" he asked

"Lets go together." I suggested.

"What about Tyler though?"

"Lets bring him too. He might be going stir crazy in that cave." I responded and he nodded. We wrapped the weapons and berries up and brought them with us. Tyler was in between Josh and I with Josh following in the back and I leading.

We found the cornucopia a short while after we left. There were only 3 bags on a table. How did that get there? Oh well.

I went to walk up to it but Josh rushed to grab my arm.

"You can't just go up there to it? Someone could be waiting! This could be a trap!" he said so I stayed back and we stood on the edge of the woods for a while to do some scooping before we stepped a toe on that clearing.

After a long while of seeing no one josh ran for the bag but just as he was about to reach it, someone shot out from the woods beside him with a knife. Luckily a while back we upgraded his weapon to a spear that we found floating down the river.

Josh didn't see the guy but heard him run towards him. Josh looked around to find the guy but couldn't find him till the guy tackled him to the ground. Josh fell to the ground and the guy was on top of him about to stab him. I screamed but then the man fell off of josh's torso, dead. When he was completely over I saw a girl run towards me. I started shooting arrows and pushing Tyler behind me at the same time while she was coming at me full speed. One of my arrows hit her in the arm but that only slowed her down a little. I got some time to run around in the clearing to get away from her while Tyler stayed hidden in the woods.

"JOSH!" I screamed while shooting more arrows at the girl who was still running after me. I ran out and was backed up against a tree. She was only a few feet away when I saw Josh's spear pulling her back the neck. He tackled her to the ground and she started crying.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" she cried

"Why shouldn't we?" I asked. She looked at me and stopped crying

"What?" I asked her and she just looked at me

"Your Katniss Everdeen's daughter." She whispered

"Yes what about it?" I asked and she got to sit up slightly. Josh was still restraining her though.

"My mom is friends with your mom." She said

"Who's your mom?" Josh asked

"Johanna Mason."

* * *

**OK for those who wanted to co-write, I have the info. Everyone else can skip this part of the note:**

**You will get credit!**

**We will trade ideas through PM**

**We will trade like you'll write one chapter and ill write the next and so on**

**OK now some requirements. There aren't many:**

** have to be on fan fiction often so that way we can keep the story going. If I don't hear from you for over a month, ill write the next chapter myself**

** don't have to send me a piece of your work if you want to that's fine but I can look at your stories too (cause I like reading your stories they are very entertaining!)**

**3.u have to be respectful or you're fired! I hate to say that but you know.**

**The two choices of fan fictions you have**

**1) Hunger games**

**2) Warm bodies**

**Ok and I think that's it! And remember I don't bite so please, please PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE IN A REVIEW IF YOUR EVEN SLIGHTLY INTERESTED AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN! THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU**

**Ok so that's all I have to say except please review and tell me what you think! **


	16. Chapter 16

hey sorry its been a while since Ive updated. Ive had writers block for a few weeks! if anyone would like to help me write the next chapter or give me ideas for the next chapter please say so in a review and hopefully i will have the next chapter up soon!thank you guys and i love you!


	17. Chapter 17

"Johanna Mason."

Right now, the capitol was going crazy! I think I can hear them yelling and screaming; see the kids getting on their parents shoulders for a better look and clapping their hands waiting for a good show. If it's a good show they want, then a good show they get.

"We can't kill her." I said. Josh looked at me like I had said something crazy, and to him I might have, but I had a plan.

"She almost killed me, and you want to spare her?!" he said surprised. I looked at him

"Have you met her mom?" he shook his head

"Thought not…what's your name?"

"Irena" she said.

"Well Irena, I'm glad we had the chance to meet each other. I'm Starlet; this is Josh Odair and my younger brother Tyler." I said motioning to the boys. "Also you better be glad I watch the games that my parents were in or we wouldn't have a way out." I said as I pulled out the Nightlock. Irena and josh both looked at me.

"Will you guys please trust me?" I asked and after a long moment of silence, they nodded. I smiled, but I let it fade.

"They have to have their victor right?" I asked they nodded again. I handed them all 3 berries and went back to my spot.

"On the count of three." I said but Irena stopped me.

"What's going to happen?" she asked

"I don't know." I said after a long moment of silence.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…" we lifted the berries to our mouths when someone made an announcement.

"ATTENTION! We are pleased to announce the victors of the hunger games!" we all cheered and hugged one another. Irena hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you so much!" she said

"No problem. I was going to do it anyway." I said and she smiled. She was nothing like her mother…makes me wonder who her father is.

When I got back to josh, the hovercraft came and took us away from the arena and back to the capitol where we would have to do another interview with the dinosaur. Yay…-.-

When we arrived, the capitol people were cheering. We did our interviews which was just asking how we had survived so long. We told them our honest answer and went off stage. The first person I ran to, was mom.

Her arms were outstretched and huge tears ran down her face. When I reached her, she pulled me into a strong hug and didn't let go for 5 minutes after I did. Dad was next. He hugged me and kissed my head.

"I am so proud of you." He said "You did amazing out there! You protected your brother and everyone else. And it may sound wrong, but I wasn't worried about you a bit." He smiled. "That's how much I believed you could win." He said. I hugged him again

Next was Haymich. All he did was laugh and hug me telling me how proud he was. Effie was there to, crying only a little and saying what most capitol people said; congratulations.

We went back to the train station after wards. I saw Josh there, but it looked like we were getting on different trains. I was about to run up to him, but dad grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me back.

"Same train sweetie." He said. "But you can go over there and talk to him for a while I guess." He let go of my shoulder and I was off like a rocket.

I ran up to him and he caught me in a hug. He chuckled.

"You know we are getting on the same train right?" he said as he puched a lock of hair away from my face.

"I know." I said and gave him a goofy smile. He chuckled again, but dad called me back so we could board

**Sorry it's so short but oh well. I need some ideas so if you guys could give me some that would be awesome! Thanks!**


End file.
